drakonitefandomcom-20200213-history
Camp
"Camp" is the second episode of the Drakonite roleplay. In it, the characters Theiresia and an unknown person are introduced briefly. Short summary When resting for the night, Maria helps Stockdale remove the crossbow bolt from his knee. She demands someone to keep watch at night, and appoints Dario to do so. However, shortly after Dario leaves the camp, he's approached by an unknown person wearing modern clothes urging him to leave camp. After claiming that their group would just destroy the realm by doing what The Crow says, he stabs Dario in the chest with a rusty knife, killing him effectively. Dario, being dead, is apprehended by Theiresia, who claims to be disppointed in him dying so soon without completing his task, and sends his soul back to the Overworld. In the Overworld, he's welcomed by grieving faces in the morning light, of his friends who assumed him dead. They continue to the capital. Log You were planning to get to the capital, but it got dark soon after your encounter. Miles managed to create a campfire, but it's wearing out. The lot of you are still sitting around it. Maria is attending Stockdale's knee wound. Dario nudges Cortensia and shows her that he still has his phone in his pocket Cortensia is hugging her knees, looking over Cortensia: What about it? Dario whispers "would this like... freak them out?" Maria: Hey, one of you, can you give a hand here? Cortensia looks from Dario to Maria Maria winks over at Cortensia and Dario. Cortensia: Oh, sure. Dario: uh ok Dario goes over to Maria Maria: That's not "one of you", but whatever. Maria: Appreciated. Cortensia walks with Maria and Dario Cortensia: Oh, it's no problem. Dario never goes anywhere without Cortensia... Maria: Could you, woman, like, hold the lower leg? Stockdale: It hurts... Cortensia holds the lower leg Dario shields his eyes from the gross blood and stuff ew Maria: Now, if you there, would support the upper leg.. Maria: That'd be great. Dario: Uh... Cortensia seems to be numb to the gorey scene Dario holds the upper leg, closing his eyes Stockdale: DANG IT! Maria rips out the bolt in one quick motion. Miles is still trying to salvage the fire and looks up at Stockdale after his yelling. Stockdale: BLOODY HELL! Cortensia flinches back with a wince Stockdale: MY DAMN KNEE AGH! Cortensia: That .. Looked rather painful .. herself Dario cringes at the yelling Miles winces at the sound and thought of Stockdale's knee. Maria: So, that should be stable for a while. Maria looks at Cortensia and Dario Dario quickly backs away Maria: It's worse when you're the one laying down, believe me. Stockdale sobs the knee Maria: Anyone want to volunteer for first watch? Maria: Because I'm tired. Cortensia: I suppose I will. Dario looks at the others Dario: Uh... I will too! Maria: ..I don't get you two. Maria: Like, one of you can actually sleep now. Maria: Whatever. Dario sidles up next to his sissy Stockdale whispers to Miles Miles leans a little towards Stockdale to hear him. Cortensia stands up with a cool and collected expression Stockdale "Keep an eye on those two, they might escape" Dario stands up, following Cortensia Maria: Now that you mention it... Maria: You, woman, get back here. Cortensia looks back Cortensia: Is there a problem? Miles nods (at what Stockdale said). Maria: Get. Back. Here. Cortensia calmly walks back Dario is confused Maria binds chain on Cortensia's left arm and the other end on her own right arm. Maria: There. Dario: Hey! Maria: Your friend's having watch. Maria: NOW GET TO SLEEP. Dario: W-wait! Maria settles down comfortably. Cortensia: B-but .. Cortensia: He can't go out on his own-- Cortensia becomes worried, fiddling with the chain Dario looks sadly at Cortensia and Maria Cortensia looks up at Dario with an anxious expression Dario: Um... so what do I do...? Maria: Keep watch. Wake us up when you need to. Dario: How will I know w-... Maria: BYE. Dario realizes no one is listening Cortensia: Maria, please .. Maria is not responding anymore. Cortensia sighs with exasperation, then turns to Dario it's getting late... Cortensia: voice Now, be careful, okay..? Dario whispers "Okay..." Miles and Maria can be heard snoring.. Dario takes a stick, wraps a rag around it and lights the rag on fire, making a torch Cortensia can't sleep due to worry Dario wanders out into the woods Stockdale can't sleep due to pain Dario can see a person winking him over. It's too dark to recognize anyone.. Dario waves the torch in front of him, trying to see the person Dario: H-hello?! Unknown person: H-hey! Unknown person is wearing ragged clothes... but they seem to be from the modern era? Dario: Um... Who are you? Unknown person: Just... follow me. Like.. just a little further from the camp. Unknown person: I know who you are. Dario: Jeez... That sounds tempting... Dario: Also that is sarcasm if you can't tell Unknown person: ...so you're staying here then? Dario: Well the only person that I know is here so yes Unknown person: ..you're BLINDLY trusting the crow, aren't you? Dario: W-wha- Unknown person: I-I know about the crow. Unknown person: He got me here as well. Dario: Oh! Dario: Why didn't you say so Unknown person retrieves a large rusty knife from behind his back. Dario: Instead of acting creepy, trying to get me to go farther from my camp... Dario: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dario: Okay listen.... Dario: Listen... Dario: Please don't hurt me... Unknown person: I-I can't let you follow his orders! He's lying! Unknown person: You're going to kill us off, one by one! Dario: What?! No! Unknown person walks up to Dario, wielding the knife. Dario: P-please i would never hurt anyone! Unknown person: I'm... It's for the best. Unknown person shoves the knife into Dario's chest. Dario: No please! Dario staggers backwards Everything goes dark for Dario.. Dario screams out his dying breath You don't hear anything anymore.. Nor do you feel, see, or smell.. suddenly, you do hear a voice! Theiresia: ..Dead, already? Dario: What...? Theiresia: ..What about my errand, little boy? Theiresia: Dying does not particularly help. Dario: Y-you never told me... Dario: About that guy! Theiresia: ..he's a fool. Dario: He! He stabbed me! Theiresia: He's not a hero, like you two. Theiresia: He did. Dario: Am I... Dario: Oh God... Theiresia: But don't worry, he's not coming back. Dario starts hyperventilating Theiresia: You are, though. Dario: W-What? Theiresia: I cannot allow you to die just yet. Theiresia: Get your soul back out there. Dario: O-oh... Dario: How... Dario feels a rising sensation... suddenly, he's feeling warm ground on his back, and grass in his hair. Dario gasps as he feels himself return to his body Maria: Like, I don't really feel like burrying him... Dario reaches up and feels the knife still in his chest Maria: W-WHAT THE?! Dario: help... Dario can barely speak Stockdale: What? Stockdale: I thought you said he was dead. opens his eyes to see his friends standing around him; It's the middle of the day. Maria: He- Cortensia 's eyes were read and puffy from crying and lack of sleep Dario: help... Cortensia looks up, wiping her eyes Cortensia gasps, kneeling down Dario: someone... Dario: help... Cortensia: D-D-Dario..? The wound doesn't seem to hurt at all... Dario: if no one will help... Dario: i will... Maria: You.. have a knife.. in your chest. Dario reaches up and slowly pulls the knife out Maria staggers back. Cortensia watches with wide eyes, still kneeling beside him Miles stares with a mix of digust and confusion. Stockdale backs away shocked Maria: Are you... feeling.. okay? Dario: i have a hole in my chest Maria: ..Yes. Maria: ..You have. Cortensia stares blankly, paralyzed by the entire situation Maria: ...Can you maybe try to.. stand up? Maria: You don't seem to be bleeding.. at all. Miles is covering his mouth. one of hist guts is hanging out.. Cortensia wipes her tears away roughly, sniffling up her snot Cortensia: I-I don't understand what's going on but .. I'm just so glad that you're alive .. Maria: ...you must be favoured by the the divine Theiresia, or, I don't know, even Azura... Maria: ..All the more reason to keep moving. Maria: If that *points at Dario's guts* doesn't fall out. Dario seems to be moving fine. Miles: P-put it back...in...ghh... As everything was already packed to go for the capital, everyone's ready to visit the city for possible explanations.